


【带卡】鬼产子

by kuriball



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuriball/pseuds/kuriball
Summary: *梦枕貘《阴阳师》paro，武士土X阴阳师卡，极度OOC注意，一点都不恐怖注意。*只是想写个浴衣车，只有车轮胎而已。其他都是乱编的，和原著不完全相同，也没有考证。





	【带卡】鬼产子

**Author's Note:**

> *梦枕貘《阴阳师》paro，武士土X阴阳师卡，极度OOC注意，一点都不恐怖注意。  
>   
> *只是想写个浴衣车，只有车轮胎而已。其他都是乱编的，和原著不完全相同，也没有考证。

一  
  
昏暗的房间内，只有一豆灯火盈盈闪烁。  
  
属于男子的喑哑呻吟在室内低低响起，间或夹错着几声失控的喊叫。  
  
这里是京都城内一位阴阳师的宅邸，畑鹿惊大人府上。  
  
传闻中不近女色的畑鹿惊大人，此时正被一个黑发的高大男子压在格子拉门上用力操干。  
  
房中烛花跳动的阴影，投在两人紧紧相连的部分。  
  
男子身下的巨物正在鹿惊大人的股间迎来往送，黑亮的耻毛被穴口流出的淫水浸得湿透，粘在鹿惊大人高高翘起的屁股上极尽淫糜。  
  
此人正是殿上朝臣、征夷大将军内轮带人大人。  
  
这位内轮大人是都城中一名无人不知的武将。据说他生来便力大无俦，神武非常，能徒手挡住一匹高头骏马的马踏而面不改色。三十岁出头的年纪便已为朝廷立下赫赫战功，因此颇受众人敬仰。  
  
只有一点烛火的房间内，可以看到男人赤裸的脊背上有一枚团扇模样的家纹刺青。战场上被毁去半边的英俊脸庞，此时也已经摘去了平日里为避免惊扰到妇童而戴上的假面，脸上的伤痕弯弯曲曲，在烛光的映照下竟有些说不出的可怖，令人绝无错认之可能。  
  
此前宫中便有流言四处散播，说两位大人存有私情，是那种不可告人的关系。  
  
对于这种捕风捉影的事情，众人皆是私下里议论纷纷。有人说他二人不过是交情甚笃的朋友，也有人一口咬定他们之间绝非寻常。  
  
——现在看来倒是后者占了上风，传言竟是实情。  
  
鹿惊大人隶属阴阳寮，虽然不是什么皇亲贵胄，但他高超的阴阳术无论是在朝堂还是民间都享有盛名。  
  
然而如果仅仅只是这样的话，对于这个爱好风雅的时代来说，那他倒还算不上是个风云人物。  
  
此人之所以如此受人青睐，乃是因为他在一身神秘莫测的阴阳术之外，还是一位一等一的美男子。  
  
时人有书籍记载，传说他第一次入殿面圣时，出于对天子的礼仪没有蒙上他一贯的面罩。男子面容露出的刹那，即使是一贯持重的朝臣们也惊愕得阒然无声。  
  
这样的人物身边自然有不少身份高贵的女人对他芳心暗许。她们饱含情意的和歌是托人送了一首又一首，但等来的却都是一些言辞和善的婉谢。  
  
背后的原因便是现下房中的情景了。  
  
鹿惊将自己的双手撑在拉门上，身上银灰色的浴衣早已被脱得只剩下一半。  
  
他传言中的情人，正伏在他的脖颈间说着一些不堪入耳的情话，喁喁淫声令传闻中的美男子双颊绯红，嘴角的小痣活泼泼地颤动着。  
  
鹿惊肩头细腻湿滑的皮肤上布满红痕，其中甚至还夹杂着一些男人的齿印。  
  
他二人沉溺在云霄仙境中颠鸾倒凤，不时交换一个情意绵绵的深吻，舌尖互相搅动的银丝泛着晶亮的湿润光泽。  
  
察觉到情人的阳具有向外抽动的意思，鹿惊难耐地踮起脚尖将身子又塌下去半分。一双线条流畅的长腿绷得笔直，股间的浊液沿着他光洁的大腿流到脚踝处，脚趾情动的汗水在地上映出潮湿的水迹。  
  
他的屁股咬住男人的阴茎渴求般地自行摆动起来，直到男人安抚地提着他的腰又一次深深插到他体内的敏感之处，鹿惊才终于满足似的发出一声喟叹。  
  
男人低头看着自己的阳物在鹿惊的幽穴中进进出出，肉刃摩擦的声音啧啧作响，他几乎要被这淫声激得双目赤红。鹿惊沉沉如流泉的声音在高高低低地叫床，他的叫床声一向非常诱人。鹿惊叫着男人的名字求他操干得再用力一些，求他伏下身再吻吻他的嘴唇。  
  
男人一一依言照做了。他撩起鹿惊的浴衣下摆，把手伸进去握住他的阴茎熟练地抚慰起来，手指在鹿惊两腿之间的嫩肉上摩挲取悦，动作娴熟得连两颗卵蛋和阴毛也没有放过。鹿惊受尽爱抚的身体急促地向上一弹，在快感的冲刷下原本撑在拉门上的手是越来越低，最后再也没有力气撑住自己，被干得趴在地上只有一个屁股仍在迎合男人的抽送。  
  
男人抵着鹿惊后穴里的隐秘之处射出一股浊流，激得鹿惊几乎是不受控制地高声尖叫了起来。男人体贴地将自己的手掌送到鹿惊嘴边，鹿惊无意识地张口咬了下去，这才好不容易将这声攀至极乐的长吟吞没在腹中。

 

  


二  
  
带人坐在外廊上凝望着月亮，此夜有些细如针丝的朦胧淫雨，在月光的照耀下凝聚成一片模模糊糊的水雾。  
  
月亮笼罩在这季节里似乎永无止境的雨丝中，原本应该灿若银盘的满月，此时也充满一种劣质琉璃般的粗糙质感。  
  
鹿惊宅邸里的犬形式神手托食案现出了身形，食案上放着一只细口酒瓶和一只小酒杯，竟像是侍奉自己主人一般侍候着带人。  
  
在带人表示无事可以退去之后，式神便慢慢地消失在了空气中。  
  
带人黑色条文的浴衣松松垮垮地套在身上，露出大片精壮的胸腹肌，样子像在自己家里一样随便。  
  
他拿起酒杯自斟自饮起来，酒液的醇香在庭院中四溢。  
  
带人原本是来找鹿惊赏月的。  
  
他来时曾在路边见到一个用破雨伞当斗笠的小僧人。  
  
明明还未到夜晚，僧人手里却提着一盏纸糊的小灯笼。灯笼里似乎也没有烛火一类的物事，很是怪异。  
  
当他把这个小小的见闻告知鹿惊时，鹿惊的嘴角露出了一个有些遗憾的笑容。他望着天空中的沉沉暮霭，告诉他今晚必然有雨，大概是赏不了月的。  
  
带人看着鹿惊笃定的样子，心想那位小僧人也许便是什么会预告天气的神怪吧。  
  
当晚果然下起了牛毛细雨，月色不说大减，却也始终稍逊几分。  
  
几杯排解郁闷的清酒下肚后，两人不知怎么的就搞到了一起。  
  
他的原意可真是赏月这样纯洁的目的啊。  
  
带人继续喝着酒。  
  
情事过后鹿惊已经累极，此时正在里屋中歇息。带人用手指拨弄了几下鹿惊的碎发，为他轻轻盖上薄被，看了一会他安宁的睡颜后才走出来。  
  
真是一个宁静的夜晚。  
  
带人望着月亮，怡然自得地这么想着。  
  
忽然一阵狂风大作，外廊正对着的院门竟霍然洞开——入夜之前院门明明已由式神关闭锁上了。  
  
带人十分镇静。他目力极佳，在这样的狂风中，他看到院门外正远远地“走”来一个白色的影子。  
  
说是“走”，其实是移动——影子并没有脚。  
  
带人警觉起来，他返回屋内取出了他的爱刀“神威”。  
  
作为一位出身显赫的武士，带人佩有一口家族代代相传的、叫做“神威”的朱红名刀，刀柄处刻着一对如同手里剑挥舞起来时的特殊纹样。  
  
沾染了不知多少敌人的鲜血后，此刀即使是妖魔也可以斩杀。  
  
“神威”有灵，认主后使用者若非带人，便不可将它拔出。  
  
感受到了不明的妖邪之气，“神威”铮鸣着露出了一点青锋。  
  
影子已经移动到了门口，似乎无法再跨入院内一步。  
  
鹿惊的宅邸四方有咒语加持，妖物不可能轻易入内。但为了以防万一，带人还是保持着即将拔刀的起手式。  
  
影子似乎很执着。  
  
在门口徘徊一阵后，带人突然感觉好像空气一松，那个影子竟以比迅雷还要快速几分的身形，在他面前飘然而至。  
  
带人不禁心下愕然，这妖物竟能突破鹿惊的禁制，就连移动的速度也比他想象的还要快上许多。  
  
白影站在廊下，状似踌躇地停住了。  
  
即使是如此近看，白影仍然是个只有人形的白影。无面无足，连一丝声音也没有。淅淅沥沥的冷雨穿过这个身影落在了地上。  
  
带人已经将“神威”出鞘，预防着妖物的下一个动作。  
  
鹿惊的八只犬形式神跳出来挡在了他的面前。式神们形态各异，俱是四爪伏地地发出“喝喝”的威吓声。  
  
白影畏惧地后退了一些。  
  
“请问您是畑鹿惊大人吗？”  
  
带人好像从心底听到一个凄婉的女声从白影处发出。  
  
他一时犹豫着不知怎么回答。  
  
“带人，放下‘神威’吧，‘她’没有恶意。”  
  
鹿惊懒懒的声音由远及近地传来了。  
  
出现在外廊上的鹿惊，脸上还带着一丝性事后的酡红。他头发散乱，衣服也还没有完全穿好，大片粉红色的肌肤露了出来，星星点点的红痕看上去有种淫乱的风情。  
  
“没事，都回去吧。”鹿惊拍了拍手，他这是在对式神们说话。式神们得了指令，顺从地退去了。  
  
带人原本是不想惊动鹿惊的。鹿惊精力比不上他，性事过后需要休息很久，所以带人才一直没有叫醒鹿惊。  
  
他看着鹿惊赤脚走入雨中，对白影温和地喃喃说了些什么，很快就连白影也消失无踪了。  
  
“发生什么了？”带人迎上去焦急地问道。  
  
“我们去吧，”鹿惊回到廊上若无其事地说道，“是泰山府君要我帮一个小忙。”  
  
“……泰山府君？”带人闻言诧异地瞪大了眼睛。  
  
即使带人再不了解阴阳道方面的事情，他也知道泰山府君是传说中幽冥世界的主宰。  
  
鹿惊竟连这种事也可以办到吗？听起来泰山府君像是他的旧相识。  
  
带人本来就有一双超过常人的大眼，此时瞪起来的样子在鹿惊看来很是可爱。  
  
他被带人的神情逗得笑出了声，但他并没有继续说下去的意思。  
  
带人拢起鹿惊的衣服帮他将腰带系好，鹿惊也很习惯地由他摆弄，两人的动作竟如同寻常人家里的夫妇一般自然。  
  
“什么忙？”带人只好另外问道。  
  
“有位夫人要生产了，想请我过去助她一臂之力。”  
  
“女人生产，跟泰山府君有什么关系？”  
  
“这可不是一场普通的生产啊，”鹿惊笑了笑，“生产的女子已经死了。”  
  
带人被噎了一下，这种事情未免也太超出常理。不过对于鹿惊而言，好像凡事也不能以常理来衡量。  
  
“所以刚才的影子并不是妖怪，是你所说的那个已经死去的女子？”  
  
“可以说是，也可以说不是。”  
  
带人好像更加糊涂了。  
  
“其实简单来说吧，有位女子在怀孕期间便不幸故去，她的孩子未及出生便胎死腹中。”鹿惊索性将事情说个明白，“一般来说这样也不会有什么问题，母亲和孩子因缘了断，往生成佛或是重入轮回。但这位夫人不同，她对孩子有着很强烈的爱意，舍不得孩子还未来这世上走过一遭便死去了，所以想将孩子生出来看一眼这世间。”  
  
带人沉沉叹息了一声，这样的事情总是令人动容。  
  
鹿惊继续说道，“她的家人不太明白这些事情，将她葬在了一个不好的方位。如果放着不管的话，恐怕会变成旱魃。”  
  
“旱魃？”带人有了不好的预感。  
  
“准确的说，应该是孩子会成旱魃。旱魃一出赤地千里，恐怕要酿成大灾祸。”鹿惊收起了笑容，表情变得十分严肃，“不仅是孩子无法转生，连百姓也要跟着遭殃。”  
  
“所以泰山府君要你去解决这件事？”带人将前因后果联系起来。  
  
鹿惊点点头，“没错。如果不是有泰山府君的帮助，那灵进不了院子。”  
  
看着鹿惊一副什么事情都在意料之中的样子，带人苦恼地抱怨了一声，“唉……我是越来越不明白你是怎么知道这些事的。”  
  
“总是有办法的嘛。”鹿惊朝他眨了眨眼睛。

 

  


三  
  
收拾妥当地出门以后，鹿惊和带人看到空中飞舞着一只萤火虫，似乎在等待着他们。  
  
“跟上它。”鹿惊毫无迟疑地说道。  
  
带人握着“神威”朝前走着，鹿惊似乎使了个疾行的法术：他们虽然仍是以平常的步伐跟着前方那个小小的光点，但身边的风景却在急速地向后倒退，看起来竟像是在奔跑，甚至是在飞行了。  
  
急急流过的风中传来一些窃窃私语，像是有些看不见的东西在摩肩接踵地跟着他们。  
  
“嘻嘻嘻，是鹿惊大人呀。”  
  
“是那位鹿惊大人吗？”  
  
“哈哈哈……还有几位鹿惊大人？”  
  
“哎呀——”  
  
“真是如传闻一样，是个美人呢。”  
  
“美人……”  
  
“是呀，绝顶的美人呢。”  
  
“都说美人的眼睛味道最好。”  
  
“我看应该是嘴唇……”  
  
“嘻嘻嘻，你们一点都不明白……美人啊，还是那话儿最好吃。”  
  
“那话儿？”  
  
“男人的那话儿，可是好东西呢。”  
  
“鹿惊大人的那话儿，想必更好。”  
  
“人家好想要的嘛，你们可都别跟我抢。”  
  
“随便你们吧，我只要心肝。”  
  
“别把好东西都分完了，给我留点呀……”  
  
“在吃了他之前，你可以享用他的身子呀。”  
  
“鹿惊大人的身体，想必销魂蚀骨呢……”  
  
“嘻嘻嘻……呵呵呵……哈哈哈……”  
  
带人紧紧地皱起了眉头，妖魔们对鹿惊的下流言语让他有了怒意。  
  
嬉笑声纷纷停了下来。  
  
“咦，还有一个人呢。”  
  
“还有一个人？”  
  
“还有一个人呀。”  
  
“为什么之前没有发现？”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“呜呜呜呜呜……”  
  
“哎哎哎——”  
  
“好可怕的人呀……”  
  
“不过是个人类而已，为什么会有这种程度的煞气……”  
  
“不祥的男人……”  
  
“呜呜呜……”  
  
“鹿惊大人怎么会同这样的人在一起？”  
  
看不见的非人之物们哀哀地哭号了起来。  
  
带人是在战场上杀敌无数的武将，身上自然凝聚了不少煞气和罡气。这种常人难及的气息，就连鬼神也要退避三分。  
  
他左手将挂在腰间的“神威”往上提了提，右手按到刀柄处准备将它拔出刀鞘。  
  
鹿惊见状轻轻按住了他的手，摇了摇头，表示没必要跟这帮小妖计较。  
  
阴阳师从袖中取出一个白色的纸人，夹在指间缓缓地吹了一口气。那个纸人飘飘忽忽地立了起来，朝他们身后方向飞去了。  
  
“快看！那里好像还有一个鹿惊大人！”  
  
“怎么有两个鹿惊大人？”  
  
“谁是冒牌货？”  
  
“追上去看看。”  
  
“快点！那位鹿惊大人要走远了……”  
  
妖魔之声被纸人吸引，渐渐变得稀不可闻了。  
  
带人不屑地冷哼了一声，他重新将“神威”放回腰间。鹿惊的手段他已不是第一次见了，并不觉得有什么惊奇。他心里依然有些余怒未消，鬼魅们的污言秽语冒犯了他的恋人。  
  
鹿惊敏锐地察觉到了带人情绪不佳，他知道带人是在为他生气。其实刚才那些小妖怪们对他来说根本算不上什么威胁，它们也不过是在嘴上讨些便宜罢了。  
  
这不过是桩无足挂齿的小事，但看到心爱之人如此明显的回护之情，就连一向冷静的鹿惊也忍不住微笑了。  
  
他牵起带人那只因为习武生了老茧而有些粗糙的大手，像握住哪位大家闺秀的纤纤玉指一样，在对方的手背上落下了一个充满谢意的、甜蜜的吻。  
  
带人像被这个吻烫到似的，挣脱鹿惊的手很快跳到了一边，面颊和耳朵不出意外地红透了一片，心底残存的那点怒气早已烟消云散。  
  
——鹿惊又在捉弄他了，这分明是吻女人的吻法。  
  
看到带人朝他露出了一个“回去之后要你好看”的眼神，鹿惊满意地弯起了眼睛。

 

  


四  
  
疾行了约有半个时辰，萤火虫渐渐将他们引到山中一座荒坟处。  
  
此刻夜色已深，原本在鹿惊住处看起来还十分可爱的满月，在这空无一人的荒山中竟也泛着妖异非常的森冷光芒。寒风飒飒的林中不时传来野兽呼号，幽幽无数的青白荧光在黑暗中肆意窥探着。  
  
这是一座新坟，因为埋得不算太深，被近来汹涌的雨水冲刷得露出了棺木的一角。  
  
萤火虫有些疲倦地停在了棺木上，尾部的萤火一亮一灭，看起来已经十分暗淡了。  
  
鹿惊快速催动符咒，他的犬形式神们再次从空中浮现出身形。式神在鹿惊的指令下将棺木完整地抬了出来。  
  
带人听到里面渐渐传来指甲抓挠的声音，以及一个女人痛苦的呻吟。  
  
冷冷的月夜之下，这种可怖的景象若是被普通人看见，只怕要肝胆惊惧而死。  
  
即使胆大如带人这样的武士，面对此景头上也不禁溢出了一丝冷汗，他忍不住问道，“她还活着吗？”  
  
“不，她确实已经死了，亡故之期是在霜月的十八日。”鹿惊平静地说道，眼睛看着立在一旁的碑文。  
  
带人不再追问下去了，眼前之事已非常人可以理解。  
  
鹿惊从怀里掏出一把短剑，用闪着白光的剑刃在中指指尖上讯速地划了一道，指尖鲜血很快顺势滴落在棺木周围的泥土上。他口中咒语念诵不停，那正是泰山府君的祭文。约在一刻钟以后，棺木中的疯狂之声才终于慢慢平息了下来。  
  
带人手上的“神威”与鹿惊怀里的短剑欣喜地共鸣着。  
  
几年前的一次事件中，“神威”因为替带人挡灾，碎裂成了大小不等的几段。后来鹿惊艰难寻得名匠为“神威”修复，修复的过程中匠人用“神威”的部分碎块，连同其他精矿另外铸成了一柄短刃交给鹿惊，于是鹿惊便同样将它命名为“神威”。  
  
鹿惊长呼一口气，示意式神将棺盖打开。  
  
带人看到棺木内中，是一个生动如刚刚下葬般的女尸，面目十分姣好，想来生前应该也是一位容貌鲜妍的女子。她本该高高隆起的腹部已经平坦，头上蹲着个双眼紧闭的、黑乎乎的小孩子。  
  
“带人，趁旱魃还未成形，快用‘神威’将它斩下！”鹿惊低声呼唤着带人的名字。  
  
带人知道，面前的诡异人形早已不是什么无辜的小孩子了。他硬起心肠高举“神威”，用力跨出一步后便向邪灵一刀劈下。  
  
像是终于从什么腐朽之物挣脱一样，那个黑乎乎的人形躯壳碎裂了，里面飘出一个洁白如雪的婴孩灵魂。婴孩口中发出寻常孩童玩耍时的嬉闹之声，黑亮的眼睛里满是对人世的好奇。  
  
林中野兽的号叫声不知何时变成了哀哀的低泣，幽深沉重的黑暗中突然浮现出无数氤氲模糊的灰色巨脸，有老翁老妪，也有年轻的男人和女子。巨脸表情各异，或哭或笑，笑声哭声一时不绝于耳。  
  
带人看着眼前这并非人间的奇景屏住了呼吸，鹿惊退到带人身边将他护住。  
  
在婴孩的嬉笑声中，黑暗里渐渐伸出一只苍白巨臂，巨臂将婴孩接引过来后，便连同那些巨脸一起缓慢地消失了。  
  
婴孩趴在巨臂掌中，竟咯咯笑着朝他们挥了挥手。  
  
那只引路的萤火虫追上去绕着婴孩飞舞了三圈，这才恋恋不舍地落了回来。它停在鹿惊中指狭长的伤口上，充满歉意和感激地扇动着翅膀。  
  
带人看到棺中女尸仿佛露出了一个充满慈爱的笑容，很快女子的躯体便在寒风中急速地干瘪了下去，露出了死亡几个月后的正常模样。  
  
鹿惊指间的萤火虫也碎裂成了点点星光。  
  
“白影和萤火虫，都是那女子的化身吧。”带人想用手接住那些破碎的光点，却发现光点在落到他手上之前，就已经什么都不剩了。  
  
“是啊。”或许被称作女子的执念更为合适，但此时也无需再做出些什么区分。  
  
“她会怎么样呢？”带人低垂着眼睛问道。  
  
“……灵魂和执念一同消散，大概哪里都找不到了吧。”鹿惊的声音里有着深深的怜悯。  
  
“哪里都找不到了吗？”  
  
“生产已经耗尽了她的全部气力，哪里都找不到了。”  
  
沉默的微风吹来一股雨后泥土的腥味，充满了万物即将生长的、旺盛的生命力。  
  
“鹿惊，为人母亲大概真的是件很不容易的事情吧。”带人有些哀伤地说道。  
  
鹿惊没有回答，他捧起带人的脸庞替他轻轻拂过眼角。  
  
带人没有流泪，但鹿惊却像是看穿了他心底的悲伤一般，用指腹柔和地轻抚着。  
  
这个敌阵中令人闻风丧胆的阎罗，其实本性是个温柔善良的男人。  
  
鹿惊想起初见时带人在闹市中为一名幼童挡下受惊马匹高高落下的马蹄。那时马蹄溅起的飞石击碎了他的面具，露出一张半是英俊半是丑陋的面孔。  
  
明明他是在救人，却露出了与被救之人同样的、焦急受伤的表情。  
  
鹿惊宽慰地吻上带人的额头，带人将他牢牢抱紧在怀中。  
  
雨后澄澈的月光从他们头顶倾泻而下。

  


End


End file.
